Bedaar
by BirdOfIllOmen
Summary: Raven has been having a hard time lately and hurt herself by accident. Beast Boy speaks to her soothingly in Afrikaans.


This hot weather... Memories of Africa had been haunting Beast Boy lately. Strangely enough, they were happy memories- but also nostalgic, and not a sort of nostalgia that could be cured anytime soon. In this way, the memories became as sad as they were bright. Having removed his gloves, he lay on his back on the lounge, meditating- or, tying to. He relaxed all his muscles, closed his eyes, and reached out into his mind. Cyborg was in the garage; Robin was... out; Starfire was... (a small smile worked its way onto his face) probably out with him; Raven was training...

His head snapped up as something smashed in the distance. No, not anymore. Beast Boy knew somehow she was coming closer, and she was upset. He had been feeling that a lot lately. Frowning sadly, he sat up and turned to the door.

_SLAM_

The lights switched on from their off state, tinting the previously day-lit room an unnatural sepia. A thin girl stood in the doorway, gripping her right forearm, a slight sheen to her dark eyes. Looking anything but menacing. In a moment of weakness, even surprised at what her unstable mind had done.

"Raven?" No response. She was shaking. Deftly turning the lights back off, she looked ready to fly off to her room. No, not again. _"__Bedaar.__"_

Their eyes met, then, over the back of the lounge.

He had meant to speak English, but his mind was still in Africa. The way she had reacted upon her burst of psychic energy reminded him of a frightened creature, like the baby springbok he had once rescued when it had fallen in a ditch. Not wanting to scare or embarrass her, he continued speaking the way he had been.

_"__Naderkom."_

He could barely believe it when she trusted him enough to come over, even though he spoke a language she didn't understand. If was as if she were in a trance. Beast Boy gently took the arm that wasn't bleeding and led her to where he had been sitting. Even moving as she was, the poor thing looked frozen.

_"__Bedaar,__"_he repeated, gently.

She softened, an unfathomable look upon her uncovered face, and he began scrutinizing the punctures in her gray skin. Glass. Deciding not to ask unless she wanted to tell, (it couldn't be self-inflicted, could it?) he simply removed it as best he could, placing her arm across his leg to examine it closer. She watched his process silently, but didn't pull away. He looked up once, seeming to be picturing her in a different light.

_"U is veilig met my."_

Pushing next to each piece with a fingernail, he used both thumbnails to remove it. Some of the pieces were so deep... Her hands were clenched. This action didn't go unnoticed.

_"Ek is amper klaar."_ Raven jumped at the sound of his voice again. His brow furrowed before he spoke again, sincerely. _"Ek vra verskoning, liefling."_

Her lips were slightly open but devoid of speech, as she watched his progress. Admiring the deepness and smoothness of his voice. The unknown words fell from his lips like water, soothing her inexplicably. Falling around her neck like a cool veil. Raven closed her eyes momentarily, but they still watered.

"I got angry..." she confided, uncharacteristically. "Nothing is working for me lately... A window shatter-" all of a sudden she stopped, looking down. Breath catching.

"Raven." For three glorious minutes, he held her.

When they broke apart, he was about to assure her no-one would ever have to know. She surprised him by asking if he would train with her tomorrow instead. Beast Boy reminded her she was never alone.

And maybe, unlike the fawn, she wouldn't run away.

* * *

A/N:

I tried to keep this drabble consistent with Beast Boy having lived in South Africa, which I think is right.

Hadn't seen this done before- I used a translator. I hope you like it.

Bedaar.- Calm down.

Naderkom.- Come closer.

U is veilig met my.- You are safe with me.

Ek is amper klaar.- I am almost finished.

Ek vra verskoning, liefling.- I apologise, darling.


End file.
